


Just Happy For You, Mare:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary-Ann introduces Steve to the guy who ghosted her, What does he think of him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Happy For You, Mare:

*Summary: Mary-Ann introduces Steve to the guy who ghosted her, What does he think of him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

The dinner was perfect, Commander Steve McGarrett made sure that it was perfect for his sister, & her new guy. He wanted to see for himself, if this guy was good for her, or not.

 

He found that he was an seal, & he ended up getting hurt on a training mission. It turned out that he & Steve crossed paths in the past. The Five-O Commander liked him after they had a talk.

 

Matthew McCarry, Mary’s Guy, said, “I am gonna treat her like gold, Steve, Her & Joanie, You got my word”, He said, as he made that vow right then, & there. The Former Seal said, “I know you will”, He smiled, as they shook hands.

 

Matthew went to relax, while the siblings were doing the dishes, “I am just happy for you, Mare, He is great, I totally trust him to do right by you, & Joanie”, “Thanks, Big Brother, Your opinion means the world to me”, They kissed each other on the cheek. The Duo went back to doing their chores.

 

The End.


End file.
